Gracias a la diosa más inesperada
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Se aman, pero son tan tontos que necesitan el empujón de la experta en la materia. PercyxNico, lime.


HI! Bueno, antes que nada, quiero alegar que este mi primer fic de PJO, y que en teoría iba a ser muy explícito... pero no me quedó así. Bastante más censurado que lo que tenía en mente. Este fic de una pareja que me está volviendo loca, muero por ellos dos juntos. Aviso que hay insinuaciones sexuales, y que nada de esto tiene sentido. Enjou and coment!

* * *

El frío lo estaba matando.

Eran las tres de la mañana, esperando por si esa persona se decidía a aparecer.  
-Nico...  
Pero por supuesto, el hijo de Hades no llegó esa noche tampoco.

* * *

-Percy, te ves realmente mal -dijo Anabeth cuando él entró en el comedor. Percy la ignoró. Todos los días cuando bajaba le daba la misma charla. Ya estaba cansado de que su amiga le reprochara que siguiera esperanzado. Ya sabía que Nico di Angelo no volvería a subir del Inframundo.  
A fin de cuentas, el chico no tenía ninguna razón para visitar el mundo de los mortales.  
-No importa cuánto lo esperes, él ya no vendrá. Dejó eso muy claro -continuó la chica-. Deberías dejarlo ir.  
Percy suspiró. Sabía que Anabeth trataba de ayudarlo, pero no quería si quiera considerar la opción de olvidarse de Nico. Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, su sonrisa, su ceño fruncido, su aura de oscuridad, todo eso era por lo que Percy Jackson aún vivía. Se quedaría sin sentido.  
-Ya te lo dije, Anabeth -respondió sin mirarla-. Amo a Nico. Tengo que esperar hasta que regrese.  
-¿Y si él ya no se siente así? -dijo ella con cautela-. Es decir, según lo que nos contó Jason, Nico se enamoró de ti a los diez años. ¿Quién asegura que aún te quiere?  
Por supuesto que Percy sabía eso. No era necesario ser hijo de Atenea para sacar aquella conclusión.  
-Lo sé. Pero necesito verlo. Quiero que él sepa de lo que siento. Tal vez... tal vez sea mi única oportunidad.  
Se sumieron en un silencio intranquilo. Anabeth trataba de pensar en la mejor forma de hacer entender a su amigo, mientras que Percy se preguntaba en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan sencillamente complicada.  
Tenía dieciocho años, vivía en Nueva York en un departamento al Aldo del de Anabeth, estudiaba la universidad, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo y estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nico di Angelo, de quince años, residente del Inframundo, que llevaba fuera del mapa los últimos tres meses. Oh, además, ambos eran primos. Técnicamente hablando, al menos, dado que sus padres eran hermanos. Dioses. Percy Jackson era hijo de Poseidón, y Nico era hijo de Hades. Si uno busca sobre mitología griega, sabría de el árbol familiar de los dioses. Eso sólo hacia que la vida de Percy diera más y más vueltas confusas.  
Anabeth sabía que Percy no quería hablar más del asunto.  
-Bueno, ¿Cómo te ha ido con el proyecto de este mes?

* * *

-Debes volver al mundo mortal -dijo la diosa frente a Nico -. Hay alguien a quien debes ver, alguien que te ha esperado todo el tiempo que has estado aquí abajo.  
-Juré no volver.  
-No por el río Estigio, Nico di Angelo. Puedes seguir peleando contigo mismo, o puedes afrontar la realidad. Te aconsejo que hagas lo segundo.  
-No puedo -el chico se aferró a los recuerdos. No era que no podía, sino que no quería. No quería verlo a él.  
La diosa negó con la cabeza. El semidios era terco. Tendría que usar un par de trucos para obtener una buena historia sobre él. Después de todo, era Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza. El caso de Nico y Percy era tan sólo un desafío divertido.  
-Deberías. Sólo te digo eso. No he bajado hasta los infiernos para oirte negar lo que sientes. Espero verte de nuevo, tal vez un tu boda con el hijo de Poseidón.  
-¡Tengo quince años! -gritó, ruborizado- ¡No me voy a casar!  
-Ves, tu mismo lo admites. Te has quejado por la edad, no por la idea.  
Dicho esto, la diosa le guiño un ojo al rojo chico y desapareció.  
Él se sentó. Estaba en el jardín de su madrastra, Persefone, cuando apareció Afrodita en medio de un remolino de colores. Y para decirle que tenía que ir a hablar con Percy Jackson, de todas las personas. Suspiró. Tendría que ir. Era la «amable sugerencia» de una diosa.  
Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el lugar que ya había visto en sueños, que ahora sabía quién le enviaba: el departamento del hijo de Poseidón del que se había enamorado.

* * *

Se sintió tonto cuando apareció al pie de la puerta. Es decir, eran las doce de la noche. Nadie hace una visita sorpresa a esa hora. Tocó el timbre, tratando de mantenerse firme.  
Oyó pasos apresurados al otro lado, y se planteó con seriedad la posibilidad de huir. Antes de que pudiera poner medio metro de distancia, la puerta se abrió.  
Percy Jackson estaba ahí, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Llevaba unos vaqueros informales, desgastados y una camiseta sencilla sin mangas de color azul claro. Su cabello estaba despeinado, un -pensó Nico sin poder evitarlo- sexy desastre que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes brillantes. Su piel estaba bronceada, su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin exagerar.  
El hijo de Hades por un segundo olvidó el por qué estaba ahí.  
-¿Nico di Angelo? -la voz de Percy lo sacó de su ensoñación.  
-¿Quién más? -dijo, usando el tono de voz arrogante y molesto que empleaba con todos. Luego suavizo la expresión y dijo con más tranquilidad-¿Puedo pasar?  
Era lo último que quería hacer, pues la idea de estar a solas con Percy lo incomodaba tanto como le fascinaba. A fin de cuentas seguía siendo un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Hizo lo posible porque sus emociones depravadas no se manifestasen en su rostro.  
-Por supuesto  
El chico en la puerta se hizo a un lado y Nico entró, aún sintiéndose estúpido, y demasiado consciente de la forma en que vestía. Vaqueros negros, una camiseta también negra, el cabello negro tirado torpemente hacia los lados. Su piel pálida no le ayudaba nada, sólo le hacía ver flacucho y desnutrido. En sus manos izquierda llevaba un anillo de calavera, lo cual completaba su atuendo gótico-emo, o al menos lo sería a los ojos de cualquier mortal. Deprimente.  
Percy se sentó en una silla del comedor, e indicó a Nico que hiciera lo mismo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio en los que Nico buscó la mejor forma de decirle lo que que la diosa de había ordenado. No se le ocurrió nada.  
-Te expulsaron de los infiernos  
-¿Ah? -aquello hizo parpadear a Nico, trayendole de vuelta a la realidad.  
-Es decir, han pasado más de tres meses sin que nadie te haya visto el pelo, y de repente te apareces en mi puerta a medianoche, sin motivo aparente -dijo Percy, encogiendose de hombros-. Sólo puedo suponer que tu padre se hartó de verte siempre por ahí.  
Por alguna razón, Percy parecía molesto con él. Nico no entendía, pero se enfadó un poco.  
-En realidad, Afrodita fue a buscarme para que subiera a hablar contigo. Pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia...  
Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Percy fue más rápido que él. Lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo retuvo.  
-¿La diosa del amor? ¿Por qué? -le preguntó, sus ojos centelleantes con incertidumbre. Nico suspiró.  
-¿De verdad no lo imaginas? Me mandó a que te revelara lo que siento por ti.  
Lo que más quería el hijo de Hades era caerse muerto en ese preciso instante, pero se obligó a mantener la mirada de Percy durante todo el tiempo que duró, que fue bastante. Al cabo de un rato, el otro lo soltó y rompió el contacto visual.  
-Afrodita me mandó a hacer lo mismo  
Nico saltó. ¿Qué demonios quería decir el chico del mar? Se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que le gustaría que esas palabras significasen.  
-Nico, te amo.  
El aludido ya se estaba retirando, a punto de desaparecer en un viaje sombra, y en ese momento se quedó helado. Percy debía estar jugando, ¿verdad? Seguro que Nico no había escuchado bien. Sacudió la cabeza, e iba a irse cuando alguien lo abrazo por detrás.  
-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? -susurró Percy en su oído. Nico trató de zafarse, pero el hijo de Poseidón era más fuerte que él, además de que su cercanía le ponía nervioso.  
-Yo no... -se interrumpió cuando la mano de Percy se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta- ¡Jackson! -jadeos salieron de su boca. El toque se sentía bien, y al estar Percy tan cerca podía oler su esencia Marina. Era embriagante. Su cuerpo lo traicionó y se derrumbó sobre el hijo de Poseidón, que rió por lo bajo; una risa seductora que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Nico. Percy lo sujetó por la cintura y lo obligó a voltearse, de tal forma que quedaban cara a cara.  
Nico deseó que se detuviera. Se sentía vulnerable, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se le acercara tanto, y el toque de Percy era atrevido y cálido. Su cuerpo adolescente reaccionaba por su cuenta, buscando apretarse contra el mayor. Entonces, justo cuando creía que su día no podía empeorar (mejorar), el hijo del dios del mar lo besó.  
Fue suave, su boca apenas posada sobre la de Nico, que sentía la calidez de los labios que quería probar desde los diez años. Poco a poco Percy empezó a dejar un fugaz rastro de besos cortos sobre la boca del hijo de Hades, que entendió la indirecta y se acercó a él, acortando incluso más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. El beso aumentó la velocidad, pero siendo delicado aún. Se separaron, buscando oxígeno. Nico bajó la vista, avergonzado de sus propios impulsos, e iba a zafarse de los brazos de Percy cuando él lo volvió a besar. Ya no había delicadeza o suavidad en el contacto. La lengua de Percy recorrió el labio inferior de Nico antes de pedir entrada a su boca. El semidios separó los labios y la lengua del mayor exploró a fondo la húmeda cavidad. Nico se dio cuenta de que estaba cediendo sin reparos a las exigencias de Percy, por lo que empezó a mover su lengua en una batalla contra el hijo de Poseidón, una batalla que era sumamente excitante. Percy ganaba; su lengua había sometido a la perfección la del menor, impidiendo que Nico llegase a su boca. Pasados algunos... ¿minutos? ¿Segundos? ¿Horas?, Se volvieron a separar, aunque no del todo: un fino hilillo de saliva unía ambas bocas. Nico, tomando la iniciativa, se acercó a Percy y le dio un fugaz beso , rompiendo el hilo que los unía. Se relamio los labios. El recuerdo del sabor a mar de la boca de Percy le hacía desear más. Gracias a los dioses (probablemente Afrodita y sus secuaces), el otro chico parecía pensar lo mismo, porque de inmediato tomó al menor por la cintura, empujandolo hacia su habitación. Nico apenas pudo ver el lugar al que lo habían arrastrado antes de que Percy lo empujara a la cama, atacando sus labios. El hijo de Hades estaba empezando a hacerse a la idea de que esa noche dejaría de ser puro e inocente, cuando el mayor se separó de él.  
-Nico... -esa voz, al mismo tiempo insegura y seductora, volvía loco al chico-. Nico, yo... Por los dioses, esto no está bien... tú eres tan joven, y yo... te iba a hacer cosas... Que no deberían ser -Percy se mordió un labio. Esa sexy imagen despertó a Nico de su aturdimiento.  
-Jackson -levantó la barbilla, altanero. No le iba a rogar ni nada por el estilo- ¿Qué es eso de «iba a»? Lo harás. El Rey de los Fantasmas te lo ordena.  
Percy sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa lujuriosa, llena de deseo. Tal como el más joven lo quería.  
-Espero que tu padre no me asesine después de esto.  
En lugar de buscar boca, fue a su cuello. La lengua de Percy se detuvo en el lugar donde el pulso del menor latía con más fuerza, y succiono con fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca que tardaría semanas en desaparecer.  
-Ahg... Perseus... -Nico no pudo evitar que el gemido se escapara de labios. El nombrado dejó la piel blanca y acercó sus labios a la oreja del hijo de Hades.  
-¿Qué dijiste? -murmuró, dando una mordida juguetona-. Me pareció oír mi nombre...  
-Jódete  
-Como quieras. Tendré que obligarte a repetirlo

* * *

Nico ni quería ni podía moverse. Al final Percy Jackson le había obligado a gemir su nombre en medio del éxtasis al que le hizo llegar. Algún día se vengaria.  
La luz empezó a filtrarse en la habitación de Percy, molestando a Nico, acostumbrado a la oscuridad del Inframundo. Convocó sombras para bloquear la entrada de la luz y se acomodó entre los brazos del hijo de Poseidón, cuyo aliento le provocó un escalofrío delicioso. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, y antes de dormirse juró hacer una ofrenda especial para Afrodita.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Merezco un review? Por favor~


End file.
